Ties that bind
by Melissa2575
Summary: A FBI CSI comes to town for her brother's wedding and ends up staying on as a CSI in Las Vegas. She will be tied to more than one CSI character one will be obvious but haven't quite figured out which yet. Will be Nick/OC, GSR and maybe some other's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own any characters.

**Author's Note:** I have this story taking place at a time after Grissom Leaves although both he and Sara will be coming back in my story, and they will be coming back together!!! This is my first story so I hope you like (I'm very nervous) I picture this as crossing a series of episodes so hopefully I can tie this up without confusing or disappointing anyone.

**Summary: **I see this taking place sometime after Grissom Leave although until I see Lawrence Fishburn's character on screen I won't write him. A FBI CSI comes to town for her brother's wedding and ends up staying on as a CSI in Las Vegas. She will be tied to more than one CSI character (one will be obvious) but haven't quite figured out which yet. Will be Nick/OC, GSR and maybe some others.

Preface

Sam was just getting ready to pay the cab driver when her cell phone started to ring. Flipping open the phone she said, "Hey just a sec." and proceeded to pay the driver. Walking into the lobby of the Bellagio hotel, Sam started to talk on the phone again. "Hey big brother I just arrived... Yes I know I know, let me get checked in, cleaned up and changed I'll meet you in your room….655 ok I'll be there in a bit".. Sam went up to the desk "Samantha Krieg is checking in". The desk clerk went through the whole checking in routine giving her room key, room number, information about the hotel and the city, things Sam has heard before. Sam takes they key and heads to her room to shower away the D.C to Las Vegas travel exhaustion she felt all over her body.

Two hours after checking in, Sam made her way to her brother's room. When she reached room 655 she noticed the room door ajar. Knowing Kyle he was leaving it open in order for her to come in undisturbed. She really hated it when he did things like this, since it went against everything their father had instilled upon them about security, which she still used working at the FBI forensics lab. When she reached the door, she tapped lightly just as a courtesy knock. "Ok who's the older one here?" as she slowly opens the door. With a hand over her eyes she walks in saying "Dad would have a coronary if he saw the door left open. ". After not hearing anything, Sam took her hand away from her eyes. " Kyle?" she asked as she made her way to the main area of the room. What she saw next made her stomach drop. "Kyle?" she asked, but she knew since she has seen scenes similar to this too many times in her line of work. Going to the room phone she dialed 911. "I need to report a dead body in room 655 at the Bellagio. Possible homicide….. I'm Samantha Krieg, FBI".

##############################################################################################################

Reese, Greg and Nick arrived at the crime scene. Originally it was just suppose to be Reese and Greg but since things around the CSI lab was oddly slow, Catherine sent Nick to help out with the scene. Brass came up to fill in the CSI's as to what was going on.  
"Kyle Krieg, age 37, no signs of forced entry, poor guy was supposed to be getting married."  
"Kyle Krieg?" Nick asked.  
Nick went toward the body and saw a sight he didn't expect. "Are you all right?" Reese asked. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. I knew this guy back in Texas. We went to high school together." Nick stated with a sigh and continued, "Who found the body?"  
"I did." Nick turned toward the very familiar voice . "Hello Nicky," Sam said stepping toward the CSI, "It's been a long time."  
"I'm so sorry." was all Nick could say. Greg stepped up "Greg Sanders, Las Vegas Crime Lab what is your relationship to the victim?" Sam looked over at Greg, "He's my brother." Reese stepped up, "Hey Greg let's you and me have a look around, Nick can handle the questions." Reese had a feeling that there might have been a past between the two and this might be useful with questioning. She grabbed her kit and started to look around the room.  
"Listen Sam I am sorry but there are.." Sam was quick to jump in "Yes Nick I know the routine, I'm a CSI in the FBI office in DC, but I need to call my father and Kyle's fiancé. I wanted to make sure the scene was secure before I contacted them. " "Of course I understand", Nick said, "I really am sorry Sam" Nick said as he reached out to give Sam a consoling hug. As soon as Sam felt Nick's embrace she broke down for the first time since discovering her brother's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything associated with CSI. Hopefully I remembered characters roles correctly and terminology.

Author's Note: I just kept writing after the first part so here is the second.

Back at the scene

Geg: "So do you think there was something between those two?"

Reese: "Maybe, of course Nick said he knew the vic in high school. Maybe both Nick and Kyle played the over protective big brother routine. She looked a little young for it to be anything more for a high school setting."

Greg: "Probably so. She is cute though. Too bad she's from out of town. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more."

Reese: "Ok Prince Charming let's get back to work"

Greg: "Right. Well from the way the body looked, he had just taken a shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Blankets are a bit too messed up for it to be him relaxing a bit before getting dressed."

Reese: "Very true. Definitely something happened on this bed. I don't see any signs of company. Looks like the fiancé wasn't staying here, must have been the "don't see the bride before the wedding " sort of situation. Hit the lights I'm going to see what could be on these blankets."

Greg started to turn off the lights as Reese closed the curtains. She then put on the glasses and turned on the UL light.

Reese: "Something happened on the bed. This place is definitely not known for it's lack of cleanliness."

Greg: "Maybe the fiancée saw him "sewing" his wild oats one last time and snapped."

Reese: "Wouldn't surprise me, let's get this down to trace to see if that is the case. Maybe Brass is talking the fiancé as we speak."

*****************Lab********************************************************

Sam sat in a waiting area stirring a cup of coffee. All she could do is stare and stir. She couldn't comprehend the fact that her best friend and brother was gone. She called her father and the Kara, the fiancé, and was waiting for them to arrive.

Nick and Brass stood in an interrogation room observing the woman.

Brass: "Now let me get this straight. You went to school with her and her brother and she graduated two years after you and vic?!

Nick: "Yes."

Brass: "And she's five years young than you."

Nick: "Yes Jim and once you do all the math she was 15 when she graduated. The girl was a genius. Their family bought a place not far from ours once he separated from the military and worked as a security consultant. They moved there when Kyle and I were freshmen. Their mom was a college professor but she was sick when I met them. She died about a year after they arrived. After that Kyle became very protective of her especially after she had started high school early. He knew that she would have a hell of a time with everyone picking on her. The girl was strong though. You could see that she didn't care what they thought of her. She was there to learn. "

Brass: "Were you friends with Kyle?"

Nick: "Did we hang out and stuff? Sometimes, we were friends but due to us having common friends."

Brass: "Well looks like the family is here. Time for us to start talking to them."

Nick watched the scene unfold. Donald Krieg came in first followed by the assumed fiancé. Mr. Krieg looked practically the same except for a bit more grey hair Nick thought. Mr. Krieg reached out to hug his daughter and they stood there for a moment and then they both reached out to the young woman standing there. After giving the family some time Brass and Nick stepped out into the waiting area."

Brass: "Mr. Krieg, I'm Detective Brass and this is CSI Stokes. We're sorry for your loss. "

Mr. Krieg: "Thank you. It's nice to see you again Nick, how are you parents?"

Nick: "They are fine sir. I hear you are living here in Vegas now."

Mr. Krieg: "Yes, test the security measures these casinos have. Kyle was working with me hopefully to take over the business some day."

Sam: "Detective Brass, Nick this is Kara Anderson , Kyle's fiancé."

They both shook her hands.

Brass: "We already know where Sam was, but can you both tell us where you were between 6:00pm – 8:00pm?

Mr. Krieg: "I was home sleeping. I've started chemo for prostate cancer so I've been pretty tired."

Nick: "Oh Mr. Krieg."

Mr. Krieg: "I haven't given up yet Nick so please no sympathy apologies."

Brass: "And you Miss Anderson?"

Kara: "I was out with friends at a few places. My last hoorah before getting married."

Kara started crying and Mr. Krieg stepped up to console her.

Sam: "Do you have any idea what happened? From what I saw of the body, there were no signs of trauma?"

Brass looked at her suspiciously. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam either

Sam: "CSI level 3 Detective. I know what to look for even if I can't fully investigate."

Nick looked at this woman with amazement. _Wow she's still an achiever._

Brass: "Well we're going to need DNA from the three of you. We did find DNA in the room so we'll need yours to rule you out"

Mr. Krieg: "Of course."

Sam: " I need to call DC let them know I need time off. I know it's not allowed but anything I can do to help."

Nick: "Go back to your room and relax. If we find anything we'll call you."

Coroner's office

Reese: So Doc. What' s the verdict?

Doc Robinson: "Cardiac arrest_"_

Reese: "What? They guy looked to be in great shape "

Doc Robinon: "Well I sent some blood down to tox but that's my official verdict"

Reese: "I really hate cases where a cause Cardiac Arrest. A fancy way of saying 'who the hell knows'.

*********************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the DNA Lab

Greg: "So Wendy what do we have?"

Wendy: "Well we have some very interesting findings. We have three DNA samples. One was the Vic, one was the fiancé, and the other unknown."

Greg: "Reeeaaallly? Sounds like our boy wanted to have a special party before he settled down" Greg was looking at Wendy moving is eyebrows up and down as he was saying this.

Wendy: "Well I can't say if it was that but.. another interesting note. Take a look at these three samples."

Nick: "Hey how's it coming along?"

Greg: "Well other than your old pal might have been into ménage a tois Wendy found something else"

Greg and Nick looks at the screen where 3 DNA samples have been enlarged.

Wendy: "One of these things are not like the other."

Taking a look and considering Greg was a DNA tech, he spotted it almost immediately.

"Sample A and B are related and sample B and C are related, but…"

Nick stepping in "..A and C aren't"

Wendy: "Yup A and B are brother and sister, but father and daughter are not, biologically anyway."

With this Nick left the room to go get some answers.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A/U Please let me know if I should continue. This is my fic so I'm my own worst critic. Next chapter we'll find out a bit more about Nick and Sam's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters. If I did Warrick would still be alive.

Sam heard a knock at her door. Grabbing her glass, she heads toward the door and looks through the peep hole. With a smile, she opens the door.

Sam: "Hello Nicky."

Nick: "Sam, can we talk?"

Sam: "Of course we can Nick. Let me grab you a glass and we can play catch up"

Nick follows Sam into the room. As Sam went to the sink to grab another glass, Nick noticed the bottle of Smirnoff about ¾ full.

Sam: "Can I pour you some?" As she's asking she put's ice in the glass and head toward the table. After she pours a little of the clear liquid into the glass she asks, "Or are you here on official business?"

Nick: "I'm here as a friend."

Sam: "So drink or no drink?"

Nick: "No drink, and I'm thinking that you should be taking it easy as well." Nick tried to grab the glass from Sam, but she swigged it down before he had the chance. She set the glass she emptied and the one she had for herself on the table.

Sam: "Oh come on Nicky. I'm fine. "

Nick: "Talk to me."

Sam: *laughing* "Sure, let's talk about old times." A little more serious. "I had such a crush on you in school. You were first boy I ever kissed. You were so nice to me."

Nick: "Well you were my prom date. I figured I should at least give you a kiss. Even if it was just a peck."

Sam: "Lord the grief you got at school. Taking a 13 year old to your prom."

Nick: "Kyle definitely wasn't happy. He definitely wanted to make sure that you were safe."

Sam: "The protective big-brother. I think he was scared you would put me in a situation I wasn't ready for. You know like 95% of 17-18 year old boys. But you were a perfect gentlemen and gave me my one and only prom." Sam reached out to touch Nick's face and let her thumb rub his cheek for a few seconds, feeling a spark she hadn't felt for a really long time. "Ok, I think I need to lay off the vodka." she said trying to compose herself the best she could, "What brings you here Nick?"

Nick: "Your mom and dad. Were they happy?" Feeling disappointed for the touch to end.

Sam: "Huh? Why would you be asking me about……You ran our DNA. You found our deep dark skeleton."

Nick: "So you knew."

Sam: "About my dad in the biological sense not being my dad. Yes Nick I knew. Once we realized mom was sick, I had to be 9 almost 10 she told Kyle and I."

Nick: "What about your dad?"

Sam: "He knew. Apparently it was hard for them to conceive Kyle, dad had a low sperm count. My dad started deploying a lot for the military so in-vitro became harder to do. She told me she felt a connection to one of her teaching assistants and eventually they slept together and wa-la here I am. She told dad everything right away and he was fine. He raised me and has loved me as if I was his own. Now with Kyle gone, I'll be moving here to help him out. I just gave the FBI my resignation, are you guys hiring?" She asked matter of factly.

Nick: "You're moving here?"

Sam: "My dad is sick. The chemo is kicking his butt. Kyle was going to take over the business and had been helping out when dad felt run down. Dad knows I have no desire to deal with all the technical aspect of casino security, but he does need my help to take care of him and to help find his replacement. I don't know if you ever noticed but family is the most important thing to my dad. He always said the family ties are the ties that bind. We may not be blood but he is my dad in every other aspect."

Nick wanted to reach out to hug this woman, a woman who he admired a great deal, but reality had something else in mind. _Ring ring ring._

Nick: "Stokes….. On my way." Looking at Sam, "I've got to go."

Sam: "Is this about Kyle? Wait I'm coming with you." Sam got up and stumbled a bit as she tried to get to her shoes.

Nick: "I think the best place for you to be is here. You need to sober up a bit."

Sam: "You're right, I do need to sober up a bit, that's why we're going to hit a coffee shop on the way there so I can get a nice, strong cup of coffee." As she said this, she turned on the cheesiest smile she could muster.

Nick: "All right but you better behave yourself, especially if you're serious about working at the lab." He really did hope that she was.

********************************************************************************

The lab.

Nick and Sam arrived at the lab. Hodges already had Reese and Greg in there ready to go. Ecklie and Catherine was in there also due to the vic being the son of one of the best security specialists in the nation who just happens to know the security layout of over half the casinos in Vegas.

Catherine: " You shouldn't be here." Looking directly at Sam.

Sam: "I'm a CSI 3 and unless I'm a suspect I want to help, I NEED to help."

Sam was staring near Ecklie as she was speaking.

Ecklie: "Does helping out mean getting yourself smashed?"

Sam: "For starters I'm not smashed because if I was, I'd be passed out in the car by now. Now excuse me for the fact that my brother died, I'm not able to investigate, and I figured taking a few shots of vodka was better than say punching somebody in the face" She looked right at Ecklie as she said this.

Catherine, Reese and Greg let out a little laugh but were shocked that she said that.

Nick: "Sam!!!"

Sam: "Sorry, that was uncalled for." Looking at Ecklie. "I really am sorry, I hate the fact that my hands are tied."

Ecklie: "I'll let that pass considering the circumstances, and you can stay since it's not like you're processing anyting."

Sam: "Deal."

Hodges getting a little impatient, "All right can I tell you what I found in the vic's blood."

"Please" said everyone in the room.

Hodges: " Ok well I found Oleandrin and neriine in the blood. This large amount would cause great gastrointestinal pain and cardiac problems."

Reese: "Well official cause of death was cardiac arrest. Not only that…" opening the file, "it said that his bowels were inflamed and not a lot of stuff left in his stomach so it would fit."

Catherine: "How would somebody get their hands on those two compounds?"

Hodges: "Well pretty simple, they are most commonly found in….."

Sam: "White Oleander plant"

Hodges: "Why yes. This stuff is considered highly toxic. Somebody poisoned him."

Reese: "No signs of cups or glasses."

Greg: "They cleaned up."

Ecklie: "Who would have access to a poisonous plant like that? Where's Sam?"

Everyone looked around with no sight of Sam. Nick ran out of the room heading toward the exit of the building.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's note: I got the information for white oleander from Wikipedia. If I made a mistake anywhere else it is mine and mine alone and I apologize. Thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick ran out of the building and saw Sam flagging down a taxi.

Nick: "Where are you going?"

Sam: "I never would have thought it could have been her. She loved him"

Nick: "Kara? Kara killed Kyle?"

Sam: "White oleander, she just had have white oleander as one of her flowers. She said she loved to exoticness about them."

Nick: "Just because she chose them doesn't mean…."

Sam: "What other leads do we have? Besides, what woman wants oleander plants in their wedding? Roses, lilies and orchids are normally the flower of choice. Damn how long does it take to get a taxi in this city?"

Nick: "Ok breath. We'll bring her in for questioning; you can sit in the observation room."

Thirty minutes later Greg and Reese sat in the interrogation room with Kara, while Nick and Sam sat on in the observation room.

Reese: "Thank you for coming in. We just have some questions for you concerning the last time you saw Kyle alive."

Kara: "I came to his room around 4:00 before I started to get ready to go out with friends."

Reese: "Did you two have intercourse."

Kara: " I don't see what this has to do with anything but yes we did."

Greg: "Well what it has to do with is the fact that we found 3 different types of DNA on the bed. Yours, his, and one other female participant."

Kara: "Are you kidding me? This is some sort of perverted joke right?"

Reese: "You came back later, maybe heard that he was having sex with somebody else, you decided to make him pay by putting white oleander sap in a drink."

Kara: "What, no I didn't kill my fiancée. I loved him."

Greg: "What about him cheating on you?"

Kara: "What, I didn't know. I thought he loved me."

Greg: "Why else choose white oleander. You don't grab me as the type to go outside of traditional wedding details.

Kara: "Greta showed them to me, and I thought they were beautiful. Kyle always said that he wanted something different so I thought the flowers would be a good compromise. "

Reese: "Who is Greta?"

Kara: "My florist of course. Gretta Ashburn"

In the observation room.

Nick: "So do you think she was telling the truth?"

Sam: "Yes. I saw it in her eyes. She never had any clue that he was cheating."

Nick: "Did you."

Sam: "I think he was settling down for my dad's sake more than for his own. He grew up fast when my mom died. Although my dad was around, he became very protective me, I guess because he knew my mom always wanted me to excel. He wanted me to feel loved and safe just as my mom had made us all feel. I think he was so worried about how I would see him growing up that once he realized I was a big girl, he struck out against the responsible persona everyone saw in him."

Nick: "Do you know Gretta?"

Sam: "No. Some florist Kara brought in. I'm curious as to what she has to say."

One hour later in the interrogation room:

Reese: "Do you know Kyle Krieg?

Gretta: "Yes, him and his fiancé are clients of mine. I'm designing their floral arrangement for their wedding."

Greg: "What can you tell us about white oleander?"

Gretta: "It's a beautiful plant. Originally from Moracco."

Reese: "I think what my colleague was trying to get at was about it's sap."

Gretta: "Well you do have to be careful about the sap. Drink a little and it could cause severe diarrhea."

Greg: "Or maybe death."

Gretta: "I suppose it could."

Reese: "Did you have any other type of relationship with Kyle other than him being a client."

Gretta: "Of course not, the guy is getting married. Why all of these questions."

Reese: "Well for starters Mr. Krieg is dead and we found your DNA on the bed. Oh and he died of poisoning from a white oleander plant."

Gretta: "Dead? He wasn't suppose to die."

Greg: "You better start from the beginning."

Gretta: "I came to his room to ask an opinion of something I wanted to do for Kara. He was throwing on the charm. I knew it was wrong but I had sex with him anyway. I came back later realizing what we did was wrong and that he couldn't go through with the wedding. I heard him and Kara having sex not even an hour after I left. What a dog. After she left I was going to give him a piece of my mind when I heard him talking on the phone. He propped the door open. I wanted to make him pay for me, Kara and any other woman he ever made feel like a tramp. I had a flower in my purse. I only squeezed a drop or two into the beer he left on the counter. All it was suppose to do was make him sick, maybe too sick to go on with the wedding that day. All it was suppose to do was allow Kara to make re-think things. He wasn't suppose to die."

Greg: "Officer, place Miss. Ashburn under arrest for the murder of Kyle Krieg."

Ten days after the death of Kyle Krieg, (3 days after catching the killer) Nick and Sam watched the sunrise from her hotel room.

Nick: "So when is your start date?"

Sam: "Ecklie said in two weeks, which works out perfectly. I'll be going home to get my things shipped and to say good-bye to some friends. I'll be staying with my dad for a few weeks until my condo is ready for me to move into."

Nick: "Well I better get home. I know your flight takes off soon. Take care and I'll see you in a couple of weeks" Nick reached out and gave Sam a hug and not wanting to let go.

Sam: "Thank you Nick. You kept me strong through out this."

Nick: "That's what friends are for right?"

Sam gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Go get some sleep. I'll call you when I get back."

A/N: Ok I'm not done yet. I'm transitioning to her being on the team, hooking up with Nick, and of course I've got to bring my favorite couple back (GSR of course). Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own CSI. I wish I did. Nick is too y**ummy f**or words. **

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. General life got in the way plus I am suffering from writer's block. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.**

******************************************************************************************************************

Sam has now been working for the crime lab in Las Vegas for six months. In that time frame, she has built strong relationships with everyone on the team. Catherine she saw as the mother of the team, if she had something she couldn't wrap her head around she went to Catherine for some insight. Catherine would help shed a new perspective on Sam's findings and help Sam go in the right direction. Reese, she saw as a sister. They would go to the gym together for kickboxing or go shopping for clothes. Greg was pure fun, somebody to kid around with, play guitar hero against, and of course the occasional practical joke. Then there was Nick. Sam had an attraction to Nick that was for sure. She knew they could never be more than just friends since the worked together. She felt safe around him and always looked forward to the two of them working on a case together.

Around midnight Catherine, Nick, and Sam were called to the Lake Meade area where to dead bodies were found.

Catherine: "1 male, one female, both early 20's. Looks like they were into the rough stuff."

Sam: "Just because they were wearing goth gear doesn't make them into the "rough stuff" Sam made sure to make quotation marks with her hands as she said this.

Nick: "What do you know about goth gear my dear innocent sweet Samantha?"

Sam: "I've been to quite a few goth clubs in my day. I like the music and not feeling like I was in a meat market when I went to them."

Catherine: "Well Nick take a look around and see what you can find. This could have been a body dump. Sam start cataloging the scene and make sure to get plenty of pictures. We'll loose what ever we have if the rain we're suppose to get comes tomorrow night."

Nick started looking for tire tracks and Sam started to take pictures. Once enough pictures were taken of the bodies, the coroner's office started to get them ready for transport.

Catherine: "Uhg, oh now that's just gross."

Sam turns around to see what is making Catherine so green in the gills.

Sam: "Now that's a lot of maggots."

Sam reached down get one of the white squirmy objects and put it in an evidence jar.

Catherine: "I'm glad you're here to do that. Those are just nasty."

Sam: "No biggie. I've always had a thing for the creepy crawlies."

Nick walks up. "Now that's no way to talk about you're ex-boyfriends."

Sam: "Ha ha very funny. Do you guys notice anything? The bodies look to have been here for at least two weeks but no sign of flies anywhere. There should be a whole lot of bugs around here."

Nick: "I think we have a Grissom Jr. on our hands."

Sam: "Excuse me?"

Nick: "Gil Grissom, used to be our shift supervisor and a renowned entomologist."

Catherine: "I haven't talk to him in a while. What a great excuse to give him a call. Maybe I can get both him and Sara to come out here for a visit."

**GSR4EVER******************************************************************

Finally living their happy life in San Francisco (A/N: Yes I am a GSR shipper all the way. Sorry back to the story) Grissom returned home from a full day teaching at SFSU (San Francisco State Univiersity).

Grissom: "Sara I'm home."

Sara: "How was your day?" Sara reached up and gave him a kiss.

Grissom: "It was good. I heard from Catherine today."

Sara: "Really how is everyone?"

Grissom: "They're good. Most of the conversation was professional though. Two DB's out in the dessert, abandoned for at least two weeks but with maggot activity of a few days at most."

Sara: "Do they want you to come out to help?"

Grissom: "Yes. Why don't you come out with me? I know everyone would like to see you again."

Sara: "That's a good idea, I do miss everyone. Besides, not much longer until we have to consider somebody else in our plans." Sara starts to rub her 6 month pregnant belly.

Grissom: "Will it be safe for you to travel?"

Sara: "Of course. I'm good up until my 32 week"

Grissom: "I'll book our flight and hotel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****************)))))))))))))))))))))))))#######################

**A/N: I wrote this a while a go and I wanted it to be longer but as I said before writer's block. I will try to update soon. Thank yo**u for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own CSI. If I did no one would leave the show!**

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Two days later Grissom and Sara were in Vegas. After getting checked into their hotel room and resting, Grissom and Sara got ready to visit everyone at the lab. Once they arrived at the lab they checked in with Judy.

Judy: "Dr. Grissom, Sara, it's so good to see you again. Oh my, how far along are you?":

Grissom: "Well I'm about 8 months along"

Sara: "So funny dear. I'm 24 weeks along."

Judy: "Aw, congratulations. Let me walk you to the break room. The shift hasn't started yet but Ms Willows is here. I'll let her know you're here."

Sara and Grissom walked into the break room and took a seat at the table.

Grissom: "How are you doing?"

Sara: "I'm ok." She looked over at him. "Seriously I'm ok. I only plan on staying here long enough to say hi to everyone and then I'm going to go back to the hotel and rest up for a day of pampering at the spa." Although she wasn't really into all the girly pampering spas had to offer, pregnancy was taking a toll on her and the massages and facial really did feel good.

Grissom: "Everyone is going to love to see you."

The door to the break room opened. Sam walked in and was a little startled. She wasn't expecting anyone in the break room yet.

Sam: "I'm sorry. I'll come back."

Grissom: "No that's fine. I'm Gil Grissom, I used to be the Night Supervisor here."

Sam: "Oh the etimologist." She reached out her hand to shake his. "I'm Sam Krieg, I just started here a few months ago. You must be Sara, I've heard so much about you both."

Sara: "It's nice to meet you too."

As Sara and Sam were shaking hands Catherine walked in followed by Nick and Greg.

Catherine: "Figures it takes a case to get you both to come out and OH MY GOD you're pregnant!"

Grissom: "Wow Catherine it's nice to know that your CSI skills aren't waning."

Catherine: "Hush up you. Sara you look absolutely beautiful. I'd say you're about 6 months."

Sara: "You're right Gil she's definitely not waning. You are correct."

Nick: "Aw that is great." Nick went to give Sara a hug. Greg went over after to give her a hug.

Greg: "If it's a boy you're naming it after me right?"

Sara: "We'll see. Ok now you all need to get to work and I need to go. You know where we're staying so definitely visit ok."

Grissom: "Here are the keys, be careful ok. I love you."

Sara leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "Love you too. Have fun." With a quick glance to everyone she left the lab.

Grissom: "Ok well let's get to work."

Nick: "Right well here are the photos from the crime scene. As you can see vics had been dead for 2 weeks, but look here, only maggots, but no flies. Shouldn't flies and other bugs be on this body as well?"

Grissom: "Well a body dump could explain that. However, for there to be only maggots the dump would have had to happen within a day."

Sam: "Unfortunately it was windy that day and dry so tire tracks and footprints were blown away."

Grissom: "What was the cause of death?"

Catherine: "Strangulation. Marks were found around both victims' necks." Catherine set out the photos of victims taken at the morgue. Seems to be a belt or something similar."

Sam: "According to Hodges nothing came back from tox. Of course, we all know there are plenty of agents out there that could knock a person out and not leave a trace in the blood stream."

Grissom: "What would make you think something like that would have happened?"

Sam: "Vics were last scene a gothic themed club. Club Noir"

Grissom: "Ah Club Noir, so our vics were into domination and submission"

Sam: "Why does everyone think that? Sam was really getting annoyed.

Catherine: "What or should I say how do you know about this place?"

Grissom: "Lady Heather."

Catherine: "O.K. I don't even want to know. Are you saying we are going to have to talk to her?"

Grissom: "It's just a recommendation."

Sam leans over to Nick and whispers "Who is Lady Heather?"

Nick: "She was this high priced dominatrix whose daughter was killed a few years ago. She and Grissom developed a friendship." _If not somethi_ng_ more _he thought to himself. "Anyway now she's a therapist."

Sam: "Interesting."

Nick looked over at Sam. With her shoulder length dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail she had a look across her face that she was trying to solve some sort of math equation. "Hey are you ok?"

Sam: "Uh yes, do you think we should talk to her?"

Nick: "Not yet, the only thing she can probably provide is insight on the club. We can get that by paying the place a visit."

Sam: "You can't be serious, one look at us and everyone is going to do their best to avoid us."

Nick: "We're cops and there on an official investigation. They have to talk to us."

Sam: "I'm going to tell you right now it's not going to be that easy. They are there to escape this world, a world where they are judged. They go there to meet people like themselves and will shut us out if we don't gain there trust. You really want to detain up to 200 people because they don't want to talk to us?'

Nick: "Ok so what do you have in mind?"

Sam: "Easy, go as one of them."

Nick: "What like an undercover operation? We're not the FBI."

Sam: "I know that but trust me I think we'll get more info this way than going in 'as cops'.

Nick: "I don't own anything that will get me in there."

Sam: "Well I do. I'll do this on my own."

Nick: "I don't think so, you need back up."

Sam: "Well I have some things that belonged to an old boyfriend, they will work for you". Sam looks over at Catherine, "What do you think, can we do this?"

Catherine: "Go ahead and scope out the place. If you see anything that can be used for the case get it or get back here so we can get a warrant."

Sam: "We will. Nick meet me at my place in two hours, I want to go by my dad's to check in on him."

Nick: "Sounds like a plan. Let your dad know I said 'hi'".

Sam: " I will."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sam drove over to her father's house. Unfortunately his health had made a turn for the worse in the past few months and Sam has been told by doctors that her father doesn't have much longer. Knowing her dad would not want to go to a medical facility she arranged for round the clock care at her dad's.

Sam let herself in with a key. As she came in and went up the stairs she noticed a soft light coming from her father's room.

Mr. Krieg: "Coming to tuck me in I see."

Sam bending down and giving her dad a kiss on the forehead, "I just wanted to come by and say goodnight. Nick and I are on our way to Club Noir to see how it fits into a case."

Mr. Krieg: "Nick, he is such a nice guy. You two should…"

Sam: "Dad please don't. I'm happy."

Mr. Krieg: "Sam I don't have much time and I don't want to see you alone. I know we've talked about this before but your real father…"

Sam: "Dad YOU are my REAL father, and you're right we have talked about it and my answer is still the same. He was a sperm donor nothing more. That's all he was to mom and that's all he will ever be to me. Please dad no more talk about this ok. I need to get going, get some rest dad. I love you."

Mr. Krieg: " I love you too sweetie."

With that Sam turned off the bedroom light and left for her apartment.

Once she arrived at her apartment Sam went to a closet to get the clothes she had for Nick to wear. Looking at the clock she only had 5 minutes before Nick would show up. She logged onto her laptop in her bedroom and went to her favorite search engine. In there she typed in two words: LADY HEATHER.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A/N: I'm still writing as I post so hopefully I'll have another chapter or two posted by the end of the weekend. I watched the episode last night and I think I may be too far gone to introduce Laurence Fishburn's character to this story although I think I'm going to like him on CSI (definately NO replacement or W.P.).

As far as search engine I didn't want to worry about trademarks or anything but we all know where we go when we search for stuff ;)

Thanks for the reviews and to those of you who have added this story on their alerts. You are truly keeping me motivated to stay on top of this.


End file.
